A Day at the Pool
by Goth Senshi Pheonyx
Summary: A short little fic about the G-boys going to the pool. This is due to one of my friend's dreams, so it's VERY funny and weird! ^^ please R&R!!!


A Day at the Pool  
  
Written with the help of Aagi Key Minor, of course  
  
A/N: this is due to one of Aagi's dreams that she had a while back and it inspired me to write it as a story. And so, Footnote (who is on ffn) is in this. Her name is Trinity and her best friend, Dee, is also somehow squeezed into this little mass hysteria of dreaming and fanfiction. I also do not own the Gundam Wing boys; they belong to Sunrise, Bandai, and ANB.  
  
Now, on with the story…  
  
~*~  
  
A.C. 196  
  
*Duo, who is annoyingly happy, is singing "Little Bunny Fufu" while riding in the backseat of the car Heero was driving. Wufei is listening to his cd player and trying to block out Duo's raving about a stupid rabbit, Zechs, of course, is threatening to kill Duo. Quatre and Trowa just sweatdrop at the scene. They arrive at the pool as Trinity and Dee are walking out of the sauna.*  
  
Dee decided to take Trinity's towel as they were heading for their room to change. Trinity, who is somehow running while covering up herself (::sweatdrop:: ) and trying to get her towel back, chased after the smaller girl around the pool three times before successfully getting her towel back. They disappeared back inside the place to get changed.  
  
"Hey!? Who did that?!" Zechs screamed and jumped up, ripping the sunglasses from his face.  
  
Everyone in the pool started laughing at the somewhat wet pilot.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Zechs, how about we call you Racoonie Merquise now?" Aagi blurted out while trying to get air.  
  
"Argh!" he sat back down, leaving his glasses off and tried to get more of a tan.  
  
A huge splash was heard and Duo slowly came up for air, in extreme pain.  
  
"Uh, Duo, I think you lost something."  
  
"I didn't lose my footing," he said defiantly.  
  
"No, look behind you."  
  
Duo did as he was told and saw his bright orange shorts floating gently on the water behind him. He went to grab them but was too late; Wufei had gotten a hold of them first.  
  
"Ahh! I'm BLIND!" Trinity screamed as she came back out to the pool.  
  
Duo instantly tried to cover up what was not supposed to be seen.  
  
"Looks like there's a full moon today." Dee said jokingly.  
  
Duo turned a bright shade of crimson.  
  
"Look at me! I'm Duo Maxwell," Wufei said as he paraded in the pool with Duo's shorts on his head.  
  
Pheonix pulled the shorts off of Wufei's head, "I don't think orange suits you hun." She threw them at Heero.  
  
The wet material smacked Heero right in the face, he growled and grabbed his gun. He started shooting at the water and Pheonix freaked out, kicking Wufei in the head (a/n: I have no idea how that happened but it did. I'll ask Aagi about it when I get the chance.) and somehow managed to knock him out.  
  
"Don't shoot! The war's over! We're not OZ!"  
  
Pheonix pulled the unconscious Chinese pilot out of the water and tried to revive him.  
  
"Well, I used to be in OZ."  
  
Heero sat back down, seeming content with what had just happened and threw the shorts back in the pool. Trinity put her toe in the water and was pushed in by Dee; she, in turn, pulled the light-saber-wielding psycho into the pool. Quatre and Trowa were on the other side of the pool because Quatre complained that he couldn't really swim. Zechs pulled his white T- shirt off and jumped into the pool.  
  
"Wow, ain't neva seen such a white man before," Duo said, shading his eyes.  
  
Zechs seemed to only have a farmer tan. His chest was as white as could be.  
  
"Shut up Duo," Zechs said, grabbing the younger boy's shorts and playing 'Monkey in the Middle' with Aagi using them.  
  
"C'mon, give them back!"  
  
Heero, who had refused to get in the pool, stayed on the side lines and watched everything, Dee and Trinity were trying to drown one another and Pheonix was trying to get Wufei to wake up.  
  
"This is injustice," Duo whined.  
  
Wufei popped up out of no where, "I'll give you injustice!"  
  
~*~ Owari ~*~  
  
A/N: uh, yeah, well. What can I say? Aagi has some EXTREMELY weird dreams. If you like this one and want to read about other weird ones that involve those wonderful Gundam Wing pilots ::sighs dreamily:: , then tell me and I will put them up. Okie dokie? And remember, comments and flames are always welcome! ^^  
  
~pheonix 


End file.
